


A Night To Remember

by opeaii



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Control, Desk Sex, Dom!Alex, Fucking, Hot, Intimidation, M/M, Moaning, Nipple Licking, Nipples, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexy, Smut, Sub!Greg, Table Sex, alex ruins greg, coming, soft, sucking, unforgettable night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opeaii/pseuds/opeaii
Summary: Alex tells Greg what to do, in the most hottest way possible.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Kudos: 7





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> got a few quote prompts from tumblr and a few from myself. made it work i hope.
> 
> somewhat short again, but hope it's worth the while!

"Get on the fucking table."

Only five words but it spoke so much. Greg was blinded from Alex's order.

"Now!" Alex demanded and slammed his hand on the hard surface.

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll just have to make you."

It was so simple, and it sounded so threatening and intimidating at the same time.

"I want to see how you think you can make me follow along." Greg sneered.

Alex gave him the death stare. He didn't look away, and frowned as he narrowed his eyes. He approached him slowly, then turned him around and shoved him almost full force against the desk. Greg was about to moan about the painful slam of his ass against the desk, but then he started to moan for another, different reason. Alex leaned in towards him, his left hand pushing forcefully into Greg's leg, and his right hand drifting up from his hips to his chest, to his shoulder and then to the back of his head, as he kissed him quite roughly on the lips. He held him secure and stably as their mouths touched.

His tongue reached inside, journeying around in Greg's mouth. Greg could do nothing but moan in response. Alex's left hand disappeared from Greg's point of view and the sense of him pushing into his leg was gone. He pushed his dick out of his pants as he raised his left leg onto the table. He brushed his hand against Greg's crotch before pushing him right back against the wall and began to remove his trousers and then his boxers. Greg was about to melt.

There was a stifle in his moan, as Alex slipped himself inside of Greg's anus. It felt so good but it felt so unbearable at the same time. Greg's fingers clawed at the edge of the desk near Alex's sexy legs as he thrusted inside of him. He took one hand and placed it firmly on Alex's shoulder as the table shook rapidly, himself rocking with it.

Despite Alex being so controlling and powerful, his moans were soft and sweet. As he kept going, harder, deeper, faster; Greg clenched his fist and tugged on Alex's shirt on his shoulder blade. Alex leaned into him further and tugged on Greg's shirt as Greg moaned louder and louder. Alex helped Greg unbutton his shirt while he was knocking him back and forth.

Greg was getting fucked so much, he loved it. Once his shirt was off, Alex was already clinging onto his nipples, twisting them, leaning his face into Greg's chest, licking and sucking them. Their moans were everything.

"You look so fucking good on top of me." 

Alex moaned even softer, clasping Greg's nipples harder.

"I'm gonna fucking ruin you, Greg."

Within an instant, his body started going faster. Greg couldn't cope much longer and warned Alex that he was going to come. This only drove Alex to go quicker than he already was. It seemed impossible at the rate he was going, but he sped up. 

"Come for me, Greg."

And not even a second later, he let himself burst.

Both of them moaned softly, as Alex started to slow down.

"I didn't tell you to stop, Alex." Though his moans were stifling, Greg didn't want to stop any time soon. They kept going at it for a couple more minutes before Alex pulled out and came on Greg too. They were both breathless, with all the rapid skin on skin action. Alex opened Greg's legs wider as his mouth went down on him whole. Choking on his cock, kneading at his balls, Greg's head dropped back and moaned.

His head looked back at Alex as he guided his head down on his dick at a more comfortable pace - for the both of them.

"We're not even half finished here yet." Greg smirked while being pleasured by Alex's excellent sucking.

He lifted his head up, "I know that." He smiled and then back he went.

"Suck me harder, Alex."

Only muffled noises came from his lips after that. This is definitely a night they're never going to forget.


End file.
